ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Road to Redemption (2013)
Card Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the vacant EAW World Heavyweight Championship "The Legendary" Sekaiichi vs. Hades the Hellraiser vs. Nick Angel vs. GI Styles vs. Tyler Parker vs. Cy Henderson Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the EAW Answers World Championship Y2Impact © vs. StarrStan vs. Scott Diamond vs. Dark Demon vs. Johnny Ventura vs. Alex Anderson Unsanctioned Match Mr. DEDEDE vs. Diamond Cage Ambulance Match; Loser Leaves Showdown Zack Crash vs. Jacob Senn Grudge Match Jaywalker vs. Liam Catterson Bar Room Brawl Heart Break Boy vs. Venom RoadtoRedemption2K13HBBvVenom.png RoadtoRedemption2K13JaywalkervCatterson.png RoadtoRedemption2K13CrashvSenn.png RoadtoRedemption2K13DEDEDEvCage.png RoadtoRedemption2K13EAWAnswersWorldChampionship.png RoadtoRedemption2K13EAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.png Results *1. EAW Interwire Champion Carlos Rosso was made as to the special referee of the match by orders of EAW Interim Chairman WWEFan. During the match, Toxic, Eddie Mack, & Lucian Black storms into the chamber and start attacking Starr. Starr tries to fight back but the numbers were too much for him. They do more damage onto Starr as Black hits a devastating onto Starr through a flaming barbed wired glass table. Rosso was seen enough as he ordering them to get but they laugh but Rosso delivers different wrestling moves to all three men. Then later in the match, Demon climbed to the top of the chamber as he challenging Starr to fight him on top of the chamber and Starr accepted the challenge as Starr climbs to the top of the chamber and the two rivals fought like there's no tomorrow. Moments later, Starr hits a Super Olympic Slam off the top of the chamber onto Demon as both men landed on the commentary table. Both men didn't move for a while but Starr had an arm over Demon and eliminates Demon from the match. After the match, a couple of E.M.Ts help Starr out of the chamber as Starr limps his way up the ramp with the Answers World Championship held over his head *2. Jacob almost ran over Zack with the ambulance but Zack moves out of the way at the last second as the ambulance went into a wall. *3. Liam and Jaywalker brawled on the entrance ramp just moments before the bell rang. During the match, Charline helps out her boyfriend to take down Jay. Later in the match, Jay hit the 2nd Sacrifice to Charline through onto a barbed wire board as Charline tried to run out of the ring for her safety. *4. The barroom brawl happened at the famous Avenue Pub. *5. During the match, Diamond Cage was about to hit DEDEDE with a steel chair but DEDEDE grabs Chris Jr. from the crowd and holds him up as DC has the chair raised inches away from Chris Jr's face. Moments, later DEDEDE was to hit a con-chair-to on Chris Jr. as Cage pleading with DEDEDE but DEDEDE was gonna do it but Cage blocks it with back, diving over his son as DEDEDE hit multiple shots onto Cage. Later in the match, Cage gonna hit DEDEDE with a chair shot but nailed the referee by mistake. As DEDEDE got the Meth Lock on Cage, he motions someone to the stage as someone runs out in a referee shirt to the ring as that person revealed as Christopher Corrupt. The ending of the match was Cage grabs the middle rope but Corrupt kicks Cage in the midsection. Corrupt then stomps Cage into the midsection as Cage passes out from the pain and Corrupt lifts Cage's arm for the third time and drops it as he signals for the bell. After the match, DEDEDE releases the Meth Lock and rolls out of the ring. Chris Corrupt follows DEDEDE to the bottom of the ramp and raises DDD's arm. Diamond CAge was still in the ring lying in a pool of his blood. Corrupt helps DEDEDE to his feet as they exit quickly up the ramp. DC was seen unconscious in a pool of blood in the ring not moving. *6. During the match, Kevin Devastation climb to the top of a ladder and tried to steal the World Heavyweight Championship as WWEFan and several security guards try to stop him. As Kevin almost had the title in his hands, the ladder was sent tipping over as Kevin went through the oak wood table in the corner of the ring as it was revealed as Parker that tipped the ladder. Later in the match, Parker hit the Depravity from the top of the pod as he and Cy Henderson went crashing through the ladder. WWEFan sends several E.M.T.s out immediately to check on both competitors. The medical staff now checking on the condition of both Cy and Tyler weren't moving an inch. WWEFan then came to check on both men but all of a sudden, Tyler rolls over for an arm across the chest of Henderson as the referee did the pinfall as Tyler gets the win and won the championship. After the match was over, Tyler Parker and Cy Henderson were checked on in the ring while Kevin Devastation was escorted out of the building by security. Then several members of the EAW roster and backstage crew members come out to the stage to clap for Tyler Parker and all of the men who competed. Parker then refuses a stretcher as he’s helped to his feet by multiple crew members while WWEFan proudly hands over the World Heavyweight Championship to him. Confetti begins to rain down as a hurt Tyler Parker faintly raises his World Heavyweight Championship in the air as the fans and those around the ring clap before the camera fades to black. Eliminations Miscellaneous *Due to the injuries they suffered during the Answers World Champion Extreme Elimination Chamber Match, Alex Anderson, Scott Diamond, Johnny Ventura, and Dark Demon were taken to a local hospital. *WWEFan gave Extreme Enigma a shot for the Interwire Championship on the next Dynasty and then tells him that Alex Anderson is banned from ringside due to Anderson lied WWEFan that Extreme Enigma entered drug rehab. *Kevin Devastation was a state of depression thinking of not getting the World Heavyweight Championship but got an epiphany in his mind that he will become champion sooner or later. *Max A. Million try to get a word from Y2Impact at the Doctor's Office but the Doctor didn't let Million a chance to get an interview within the office with Impact. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013